Second Opinion
is the sixth episode of the ninth season and the 178th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary As the doctors continue with their lawsuit, they're forced to confront the realities of their injuries. Meanwhile, Bailey tricks Arizona into helping her with a pediatric case, and Cristina tries to find normalcy in her new environment. Full Summary Cristina is back. And she's sleeping in the bed in her loft in Seattle, where she's apparently been for two days. Meredith is with her. Callie and Bailey walk into the hospital. Callie tells Bailey she's "not allowed to say" how Arizona is doing, but she's walking and working on her prosthesis. Alex's intern, Wilson, smells because she has vomit on her coat. He tells her to go clean up. Alex is trying to buy Meredith's house, but has a list of repairs he wants done before the deal is done. The interns chat like the residents used to. Jackson and April have sex, again, much to April's puzzlement. She thinks she's weak but was once a good person. Meredith and Alex get a 17-year-old patient named Brian who's cramping and looks jaundiced. And some of his hair falls out when Meredith puts her hand on the back of his head. Wilson treats the apparently homeless man with a long, white beard that the interns have taken to calling Santa Claus. He insists he hasn't been drinking but his blood-alcohol level is high, and he throws up on her again. Hunt gives Cristina a job and tells her she can thank Jeff Russell, who pushed to get her there. He's the new cardio chief. Hunt tells her there's a meeting of the crash survivors later and she should attend. He says he'll be there to support his staff, not as her proxy. "I'm not your proxy anymore," he says. Bailey tells a mother about some more tests she wants to run on the woman's daughter before sending her home. Bailey calls Arizona. She wants a favor. She tells her about the 13-year-old girl with a persistent fever and other symptoms after having an appendectomy. Arizona says she's not really back to work and is busy. Arizona reluctantly agrees to take a look at the patient's chart. Jackson tells Webber to get his Averys straight because he got an email from Webber that he thinks was intended for his mother. Webber assures him it won't happen again. Jackson tells Webber he took the liberty of forwarding the message to his mom. Cristina tells Meredith that "the husband formerly known as Owen is now just my employer." Jackson asks Alex if he can move in when Alex buys Meredith's house and Alex says, "no roommates." Cristina heads off to meet "this Jeff schmuck." One of the other interns asks Wilson about what she thinks happened with Alex. Wilson says, "He's a guy." Wilson goes through Santa Claus' tests and sees there's nothing wrong with him. Cristina meets Jeff Russell, the cardio chief. He welcomes her and tells her to "go, have fun, see patients." He doesn't have time to talk. He tells her to go run his service and make him look great. He tells her to assign her own cases. The crash survivors meet to begin the process of assessing their emotional injuries. There's a formula to figure out what the damages would be. The lawyers list off who they'd be suing to get the money and Meredith bristles at the thought that they'd go after Jerry, the pilot. Cristina leaves, saying she doesn't have any damages to deal with. Cristina meets her interns and gives them draws nicknames. They're already scared of her. Meredith and Alex tell Brian's parents that his symptoms are consistent with the use of anabolic steroids. He denies it at first, then admits he's been taking them for two years to try to impress girls. Wilson tells Hunt about Santa Claus, who tells her to send him on his way. He says Santa Claus has been coming to the hospital for years with the same symptoms, always drunk. He tells her to discharge him. She goes to discharge him and he asks for a blanket. Wilson closes the curtain. April chases down Jackson and they argue over who's insulting whom. She doesn't like him leaving after sex and he doesn't like her comparing having sex with him to a fatal car crash. She then compares him to a dessert that looks delicious and is eaten and then you feel bad about it. Bailey tells Arizona the scans for her patient are outside her door because the intern she sent to bring them didn't knock on her door. The lawyer wants Callie to say that Derek won't be able to operate again as a result of the injury he sustained in the crash. Derek hears this and asks to take a break. Back at her apartment, Arizona tries walking to the door with her prosthetic leg. She falls and knocks over a vase, but instead of crying, she stands up and keeps going, stepping over the broken ceramic pieces on the floor to get to the door. She opens the door and there's no case file there. Bailey apologizes to Arizona on the phone and assures her she'll find out what happened with the chart. She then pulls out the chart and gives it to an intern. A lawyer asks Cristina if she's suffered any injuries or trauma and she refuses to cooperate. Cristina then gets a new patient with a possible fistula. She tells her two interns she's going to let them scrub in. Suddenly, they love her. Alex tells Meredith he's willing to compromise and let the ceiling thing go. He tells her he wants a place of his own. Jackson shows Webber his mother's reply to the email he'd forwarded to her. Webber reads it and says it's "rather graphic." Jackson is disturbed. Hunt asks Wilson why she ordered an abdominal CT on Santa Claus when he was discharged an hour earlier. She says she didn't discharge him. She cleaned him up and shaved his beard, she says, because maybe if he looked cleaner he wouldn't get blown off by his next doctor. Callie asks Derek if he wished they'd just taken the settlement, and she goes on to say they didn't because Derek pushed everyone else not to even though they'd already decided they would. She tells him he did the same thing with his hand surgery. She didn't want to do it, but he pushed her, so she did it. Derek says he thought she could do it, but she couldn't. He tells her not to blame herself because it's his own fault. Arizona calls Bailey again. She's now pacing around her apartment, saying she wants to see the chart. Cristina is in surgery with her interns. Cristina is loving her new role as a teacher in the O.R., and is even using some "old-fashioned" techniques. Meredith and Alex are arguing over the house when a nurse comes back with test results for Brian. He has cancer. Meanwhile, Wilson goes back to her freshly shaven Santa Claus and tells him his test results came back clear. She asks him to be honest about whether he comes in looking for drugs. He says he did. He asks for aspirin. He tells her about raging headaches he gets. He says he was going to tell but then he vomits. Meredith tells Brian's parents they got all the cancer out but there's a chance of recurrence if he continues to use the steroids. His dad says he won't. His mother talks about how Brian was so sweet and she did everything she could. Alex sees Wilson with another vomit-stained shirt and when he tells her to change the shirt again she goes off on him about how frustrated she's been trying to treat a patient who keeps vomiting and she can't figure out why. She also tells him to call Leah, one of the other interns who wants to know where things stand between her and Alex, because she's unbearable. Cristina and her interns are celebrating their successful surgery when Hunt comes up and yells at her about tearing into one of Dr. Russell's patients without telling him. Bailey confesses to Callie that she may have "pushed a thing a little too far" with Arizona. Callie asks Bailey what she did, and then she sees Arizona walking through the hospital. Bailey sends Callie so as not to scare her away. Bailey never sent the chart, knowing that Arizona would come looking for it. Arizona acts annoyed, at first, telling Bailey that if she says she's going to do something she should do it. But as soon as she starts reading the chart, Arizona diagnoses the case as Lemierre's Disease. They walks together to go do an ultrasound. Jackson asks Webber if he spoke to his mother so there will no longer be any miscommunication. Webber goes on to tell Jackson that he thinks he isn't so upset about the emails because he's not deleting them or simply forwarding them. He keeps checking back to make sure the messages get to the right place. Webber thinks Jackson is actually glad his mother has found someone who makes her happy. Alex explains the diagnosis to Santa Claus and gives him medication to treat his migraines, which are causing the vomiting. Hunt is again berating Cristina for cutting into Russell's patient without his authorization while they wait for Russell to show up and go over the case. Russell arrives, looks over the chart and tells Cristina she made a "great save." He thanks her, then thanks Hunt and says, "Now I know why you pushed so hard for her." Russell leaves and Cristina just looks at Hunt. Callie and Derek come back to meet with the lawyers. She wants to retract her earlier statement. She says she does believe that Derek will operate again. She goes over the many options that are still available to them. Derek listens and asks her why she didn't mention this before. Callie cries and says she was scared and felt like she failed him. She tells Derek he wasn't wrong to push her and he should've pushed her harder. She says they've haven't tried everything and they shouldn't stop until they do. Jackson and April argue again about what's going on with them. He tells her has feelings for her and doesn't want "just sex." They both say they thought it was just sex, but they were both wrong. They say goodnight. Alex tells Meredith he doesn't know why he wants her house, but he wants something to show for his life. Meredith goes on to explain the dings and scratches around the house from a Christmas tree, from a party Izzie threw, and Zola and Meredith's height marks on the door jambs. She tells Alex he doesn't need to change everything about himself, and she doesn't need to change anything about the house. They shake hands on their deal. Back with the lawyers, it's announced that the next step is to file a complaint against the parties. The doctors ask for the pilot to be left out of it. The lawyer asks Hunt to step out, and he does. After Hunt is gone, she explains that they aren't going after the pilot. They'll investigate him to make the case, but they'll be seeking damages far greater than what the pilot or even the charter company can cover. The other lawyer says they'll be going after the bigger fish Seattle Grace. "The people who put you on that plane," the lawyer says. The doctors fall silent. Cristina gets home to her loft and packs up her sleeping bag. Alex gets home to Meredith's place, which he's buying, and finds Cristina inside. She wants to rent a room. He gives it some thought, finds it funny that Cristina needs his help, then tells her the master bedroom is his and rent is due on the first of the month. Cast Main Cast 9x06MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 9x06CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 9x06AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 9x06MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 9x06RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 9x06CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 9x06OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 9x06ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 9x06AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 9x06JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 9x06DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 9x06JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 9x06ShaneRoss.png|Shane Ross 9x06SantaClaus.png|Santa Claus 9x06HeatherBrooks.png|Heather Brooks 9x06JeffRussell.png|Jeff Russell 9x06StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 9x06DoctorsRep.png|Doctor's Rep 9x06LeahMurphy.png|Leah Murphy 9x06Andy.png|Andy 9x06BrianDanzinger.png|Brian Danzinger 9x06DorieDanzinger.png|Dorie Danzinger 9x06KenDanzinger.png|Ken Danzinger 9x06Ruth.png|Ruth 9x06NurseRuth.png|Nurse Ruth 9x06LabTech.png|Lab Tech *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Tim De Zarn as Santa Claus *Tina Majorino as Dr. Heather Brooks *Dominic Hoffman as Dr. Jeff Russell *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Meeghan Holaway as Doctor's Rep *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy *Andrew Leeds as Andy Co-Starring *Corey Craig as Brian Danzinger *Annie LaRussa as Dorie Danzinger *Matthew Lot as Ken Danzinger *LaTonya Holmes as Ruth *Teresa Huang as Nurse Ruth *Martin Chavez as Lab Tech *Naomi Coai as Surgical Nurse Medical Notes Music Miss Li - "You could have it (so much better without me)" (2011)|"You Could Have It (So Much Better Without Me" - Miss Li 906 Caught A Ghost-Connected|"Connected" - Caught a Ghost 906 Iko-Dazed And Confused|"Dazed and Confused" - IKO Damien Jurado - Museum Of Flight|"Museum of Flight" - Damien Jurado 906 Aron Wright-And Still, The Darkness Comes|"And Still, the Darkness Comes" - Aron Wright Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Second Opinion, originally sung by Murder by Death. *This episode scored 8.84 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 9x06-1.png StephanieEdwardsIB.png 9x06-2.png 9x06-3.png 9x06-4.png 9x06-5.png 9x06-6.png 9x06-7.png 9x06-8.png 9x06-9.png 9x06-10.png 9x06-11.png 9x06-12.png 9x06-13.png 9x06-14.png 9x06-15.png 9x06-16.png 9x06-17.jpg 9x06-18.jpg 9x06-19.jpg 9x06-20.jpg 9x06-21.jpg 9x06-22.jpg 9x06-23.jpg 9x06-24.jpg 9x06-25.jpg Behind the Scenes 9x06BTS1.jpg 9x06BTS2.jpg 9x06BTS3.jpg 9x06BTS4.jpg 9x06BTS5.jpg 9x06BTS6.jpg 9x06BTS7.jpg Quotes Category:All Episodes Category:GA S9 Episodes